


Teaching the Young

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk Kink, First Blowjob, M/M, bap nsfw, blowjob, cum, cum swallow, dominant yongguk, junhong first blowjob, submissive junhong, submissive zelo, yongguk swallow, zelo first blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Junhong accidentally informs all of his bandmates over dinner that he had never had a blowjob. Later, Yongguk confronts him and offers to fix his maknae's predicament.





	Teaching the Young

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This work was previously posted on tumblr.

Sometimes, living with five other males, conversations went to some odd places. As far as Yongguk was concerned, they had started talking about the health benefits of milkshakes and had somehow gotten to Youngjae and Daehyun trying to figure out if Jongup had ever lost his V-card. The conversation turned the somewhat calm meal into a wild fiasco that had ended with Junhong, who had been sitting right beside Yongguk, admitting softly that he’d never even had a blowjob.

It had been so quiet, the room otherwise so loud, that Yongguk had been the only other person to have heard it.

The two males had stared at each other, Yongguk in shock and Junhong with a kiss of blush over his cheeks. Yongguk hadn’t known what to say-plenty of people had never had a blowjob, especially so busy from such a young age-so he said nothing. Turning away from the maknae, he hoped that the young male didn’t act like anything had changed because he seemed worried that it would.

Once everyone had calmed down-Jongup finally giving up and serving up details about a few of his sexual escapades to soothe the wild Youngjae-the group split up. They went their own separate ways, Himchan snagging Daehyun to help clean up after the meal. Yongguk smirked as he watched, his eyes snagging Junhong as the male slipped away.

Pushing up, Yongguk left the table and headed down the hall to the bedrooms. Junhong went to the bathroom, the sink water running. The elder waited, leaning against the wall and poking at a spot next to his face while he waited. Junhong grabbed the door handle, opening it and flinching softly at his hyung.

“There’s two bathrooms.” Junhong stated, keeping the door open as he came into the hall.

“I know. I live here.” Yongguk followed Junhong as the young male headed back down the hall. One dark eye looked over a shoulder at Yongguk, frowning as he realized he was being followed. He stopped, turning to face Yongguk. “Yes, hyung?”

“I just…” Yongguk looked over that face, soft and youthful even after he had left his teen years behind. “Wanted to ask why you’ve never had one.”

“A blowjob?” Junhong looked both embarrassed and confused at the same time. His rapid blinking came back, one of the cuter things about the maknae. His shoulder rose in half a shrug, looking down a little. “Just never had the time, I guess. Busy.”

Yongguk stared at the young male and really thought about it. They’d been a groups for six years, Junhong had grown up in this… This life of working hard and pushing, always pushing. Yongguk had his own share of sexual exploitation: not much but enough for his standards. Junhong had chosen a path where dance and music came before anything else.

Reaching forward, Yongguk touched along a curved jaw and Junhong blinked, curious but stunned. He allowed his hyung to feel up to an ear and push fingers into his hairline. Eyelashes fluttering closed at how those fingers felt, ghosting behind his ear and burrowing in dark strands, Junhong felt his lips part of their own accord.

His eyes were closed so he did not see when his hyung leaned closer lips touched over his and he flinched, gasping a little. Eyes snapping open, they connected with Yongguk’s own. Neither male spoke, faces close. Junhong didn’t love a muscle, that hand still on his hair, even as Yongguk leaned forward again.

This time, when their mouths met, the younger didn’t pull away. He felt the smooth lips on his own and sank into it. Yongguk grunted, feeling the enthusiastic way the maknae pressed back. Smiling, he nudged a hand between them and pushed against Junhong’s torso. The confused, young male took a stumbling step backward, brows furrowed.

“Do you have time now?” Yongguk breathed the words, the hand slipping down that front. It felt over the sternum and felt over one row of fake rib tips. Junhong looked down, watching that hand as Yongguk watched that face. The expression of sheer, utter desire rocked through the elder male almost painfully.

“Serious?” Baffled, trying hard not to believe he was imagining this, he whipped his head back up to stare at his hyung.

“You have to come back to my room, though.” The hand glided over the top of jeans, feeling the growing lump underneath. It throbbed hard against his hand.

Instead of saying anything, the maknae rapidly nodded and offered a small whine. It was good enough for Yongguk. He snatched a hand, long fingers twining together as two pairs of feet scampered along the soft carpet yo Yongguk’s room. The maknae slipped his tall frame through the doorway and immediately looked around the place. Everything seemed in order, though the bed looked a bit messy.

Yongguk clicked the door shut, a lock sliding into place. Dark brown eyes rolled to the elder male and then the door, watching it. For whatever reason, he was nervous. The elder came closer and then paused, head tilting. A row of black curls tickled across his brow but he was paying more attention to the other.

“You okay?” Yongguk inquired, reaching up to give a tug to Junhong’s shirt.

“Yeah… why did we have to go to your room?” He took two partial steps back and then awkwardly sat on the edge of Yongguk’s bed. He spread his hands out on the comforter to each of his sides, trying not to act as ridiculous as he felt. Yongguk snorted, sensing it.

“Because I don’t want anyone walking in on us and Youngjae loves dragging you and Daehyun out doing things.”

“Oh, well…” Junhong half shrugged as he felt Yongguk place a hand on each knee. Eyes moving down to them, he watched the tips of fingers feel through the thin fabric of his pants. Blinking, he flexed his own hands against the bed sheets. For some reason, when Yongguk nudged the thighs open, junhong made a startled, soft noise.

Yongguk chuckled, continuing to nudge. Bracing his hands further to the sides to lean back a little, Junhong willingly spread his legs. He expected Yongguk to drop down and do whatever his hyung wanted, but the male didn’t do that at all.

With wife eyes, Junhong watched the hands push against his knees and then roughly slide upwards. They bunched up fabric under the fingers and forced Junhong to nearly arch his hips off the bed. He groaned, the feeling more erotic than he ever imagined it could be. The moment Yongguk’s fingertips stopped right beside his cock, he whimpered and pushed upwards.

“Hard already… I like it.” The grin on his hyung’s face was cocky but Junhong didn’t care a bit. His legs closed at the nudge of Yongguk’s hands. The young male lifted himself up, intent on taking off his own pants, but Yongguk stared at him and slowly shook his head. Licking his lips, Junhong lowered back down and watched.

Yongguk walked his hands up the young males legs and then toying at the edges of his jeans where Junhong whimpered for attention. His hips twitched upwards, asking to be touched, but Yongguk simply shook his head. Hands moved upwards, feeling over the shirt. It bunched up far easier than the pants did, fingers bouncing a little. They nearly made it up to Junhong’s neck, the male having tilted his head back. Yongguk looked over that face, eye clouded with lust for his hyung. The expression on Yongguk’s face let the maknae know he knew exactly what he was doing.

Fingertips grazed that neck, pulling a small moan from the young male, before dropping back down. Both men watched the hands smoothe over the shirt and then go to the button. Junhong lifted his hips up to help as the pants were undone, zipper drawn, and strong fingers gripped the edge and started pulling.

“All the way off?” Junhong murmured the question, glazed eyes following every move those hands made.

“All the way.” One leg lifted, the pants stripped off, and then the other. With them, he’d pulled the boxers. Both items were tossed carelessly to the side before the elder male turned to his maknae. Still standing while Junhong leaned back, he was actually taller. It had been a long while since he’d seen this view. Minus the naked girth twitching towards Junhong’s covered belly button.

Yongguk chose now to lower himself. Junhong couldn’t help his breathing get heavier as he watched one knee hit the carpet and then the other. Legs slid open to allow the mans torso to slide between knees, arms up. One hand reached forward and touched the inner flesh of a thigh, Junhong’s breathing only getting worse.

“I want to hear you say it, little maknae.” Yongguk’s heavy, deep voice was even deeper as the reality of what he was doing set upon them both. He could smell the younger males arousal and it was only making his worse. “Ask me to touch you.” The noise Junhong made was somewhere between a moan and whimper. Fingers curled for a moment in the sheets at his sides and then he breathed out slowly. Yongguk enjoyed the fact that he impacted the young male so much.

“Please, hyung…” He moaned the words, legs shifting under Yongguk’s arms. One hand tickled forward and rubbed his knuckles along the slender, long cock. Junhong twitched his hips upwards, stopped by the arms. Chewing his lower lip, he watched both the elder mans face and hand. “I need it…”

“Need what?” Yongguk looked upwards, lips twitching as he fought a cocky grin. His knuckles dragged down the underside and he felt the entire length throb.

“I need your mouth.” In immediate response, Yongguk shot forward. The slickness of his tongue darted out and dragged along the underside of that cockhead and flicked the slit. Flinching, Junhong grunted and then gurgled a moan. The tongue left him only a moment as it slowed down and then rolled around the entire head. Yongguk did that a few times as his fingers wrapped around the base. Moans filtered from the maknae, hips twitching but unable to do much.

Hand pumping a little, figuring the young male knew exactly what a handjob felt like at least from himself, Yongguk teased the tip with his tongue until he could taste a hint of precum. He pulled back, rubbing his hand up to gather some saliva and spreading it downwards but it didn’t go far. He rolled some spit around in his mouth, looking up to see the shrouded brown eyes staring at him. Junhong’s jaw was slack, desire making his cheeks blush. The fact that the tongue had stopped made the young male squirm a bit.

“It feels so good…” He encouraged, fingers curling again in the sheets only to relax. “Do it again?” He was rewarded this time by lips. They pressed to the tip and then opened, bringing the slender cock between them. It passed teeth as they spread wider apart and then touched the ribbed roof of Yongguk’s mouth. Junhong groaned low, thighs spreading fractionally apart. Yongguk noted that, wondering if the male was a bottom.

The thought was fleeting and gone in moments, his focus on the flesh in his mouth. He bobbed up and down, treating it to as much saliva as he could make. It lightly slipped past his lips, soaking down to his fingers. He brought his hand up, smoothing the clear fluid over the length as his mouth opened even more. It didn’t bother him in the slightest to have the cock in his mouth.

His eyes closed, body working as he bobbed up and down at a lazy pace. Junhong fought himself to stay as quiet as possible, body loving every single second. He raised a hand, leaning hard on the other one, and bit into the fleshy part of his thumb. He felt the way his cock throbbed between those lips and realized that he was so fucked. He didn’t want this to end but the more that slick, warm mouth worked over him it made him realize that it would be ending far too fast.

Yongguk paid close attention to each little tells of his maknae. Junhong went to push a hand into Yongguk’s hair but the elder male grabbed the arm and pinned the hand down to the bed, which drew a trailing moan from the younger. His muscles started twitching, legs under arms spreading even further. The hand twitched, not exactly fighting the hold but unable to stop itself. Yongguk knew what he was doing to the younger, knew that it was pushing all of the necessary buttons.

The moment hips started to push up and the taste of precum made his saliva somewhat sour, Yongguk pulled off. He looked up, hand stroking the slender, long cock as it pointed directly at his open mouth. The sound of the liquid squishing around and between his fingers was lewd and it drew Junhong to look down. He watched as Yongguk shifted so his tongue rubbed right on the underside of the cockhead. Even if he hadn’t been right on the edge of orgasm, that view would have done him in anyway.

“F-fuck…” With a heavy groan and spastic breathing, his entire body tensed right on up and he throbbed. Thick streams of cum shot from him, the first one going directly into his hyung’s mouth. The next one splattered over lips and a little down a cheek. He whimpered out a few more moans, hips twitching, as he watched himself cover that tongue and drip down lips. Without thinking twice about it, his hyung swallowed and then wrapped his mouth around the tip to suckle. Junhong gasped, surprised, and groaned half in pain at the unexpected sensitivity.

Yongguk let go of his maknae and leaned back, sliding his fingers over his own lips to clean up thick streaks of saliva. He didn’t push it into his mouth, but rather down onto the bed sheet between calves. Smiling up, his perfectly gummy smile showing how pleased he was with himself, the elder male caught the moment that Junhong fell backwards. His softening cock laid across a hip bone as he groaned happily.

“Amazing?” Yongguk questioned, pushing up to his feet. His own girth was hard and pressing against the seam of his jeans. He touched along the underside of it, toes flexing at how good it felt.

“Unnn…” One arm raised, motioning his hand in a circle before it fell back down. “I loved it.” Chuckling, Yongguk patted the young males thigh, making the muscles twitch and flex so much that Junhong swatted at his hyung.

“Next time, we’ll start with you on your knees.”

“I… I can do that.” Junhong smiled, eyes closed and body tingling all over. “I’m dead now.”

“I get that.” Yongguk snagged the youths clothes and dropped them beside him. “Gonna get a snack to change the taste in my mouth, want anything?” His only response was a deep groan. Chuckling some more, the elder left the mess of a maknae on the bed as he headed to the kitchen, deeply satisfied.


End file.
